


Thick Thighs

by DesertPersephone



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Beefcake Sokka, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Body Worship, Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Courting Rituals, Established Relationship, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluffy Ending, Hair Brushing, Ice Play, Insecurity, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sokka is mg emotional support dumbass and this is me projecting onto him, Temperature Play, Thicc sokka, Thighs, Top Zuko, Wet & Messy, and also the loudest, and sokka loves him too much, sokka has a big dick and bigger thighs, sokka is absolutely the most romantic man in the world, water tribe ambassador sokka, water tribe rituals, who is also the firelord's boyfrined, zuko is over worked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertPersephone/pseuds/DesertPersephone
Summary: Zuko did not like surprises. Never had. Probably something to do with his childhood.But regardless. He did not like surprises.Unless those surprises were from Sokka.--Or, they're adult gays who like to get it on and there's a good little happy nugget at the end.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 797





	Thick Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Beta'd by glitteryandgay and pastelswitchblade
> 
> also it was decided that Zuko's firelord crown is most definitely a fazan, so extra thanks to the people who helped me with costume/clothing notes
> 
> I really have nothing to say about this except that you cannot tell me that sokka didn't grow up to be beefy and hairy and that zuko doesn't love it. i do not take criticism

“Can I look yet?”

There was a moment before he received a reply and a shuffle of… fabric?

“Almost. And don’t peek! It’s a surprise.”

“You know I don’t like surprises.” Zuko grumbled softly, crossing his arms over his chest. They had retired to his personal chambers what felt like hours ago, even when in reality it had only been maybe 30 minutes. Stepping into the room, Zuko had every intention of heading to his study to finish reading over the reports that were sitting on his desk, and leaving Sokka to whatever it was he wanted to do. Which lately had consisted of sitting by the fire and carving something. Something that he refused to show Zuko.

But instead, Sokka had caught Zuko by the elbow and pulled him closer, calloused fingers tugging on the fine silk of his sleeve.

_ “Trust me,”  _ was all he had said before leading Zuko into the bedroom. And of course, Zuko went with him, of course Zuko allowed Sokka to push him into the chaise lounge at the end of the bed, and of course he had allowed Sokka to tie the silk scarf around his eyes. Because he trusted Sokka - with his very life.

“I know, I know, but trust me, this is gonna be worth it. You’re gonna love it.”

There was the sound of rustling, dragging, and then then the clink of a flint being struck. Zuko’s brow furrowed behind his blindfold and he let out a sigh of discontent, which Sokka heard, his chuckle echoing far closer than Zuko had expected.

Zuko still remembered the way Sokka’s voice had sounded when they had first met, sweet and high, the voice of a boy. But neither of them were boys any more. Sokka was now taller than him, just by an inch or two or four, but enough that it made him  _ insufferable _ about it and if Zuko had ordered a new fazan that was a little taller than the last, then so be it. But height wasn’t the only way in which Sokka had changed. He was bigger now, wider, his chest practically barrel sized, and thighs as thick as tree trunks. He had put on muscle like no one Zuko had ever seen before, though he figured he shouldn’t be surprised - Sokka was a warrior. And not only had his body take the muscle eagerly, it had also taken a soft layer of fat that Zuko couldn’t help but love. He thought the small rolls that appeared at Sokka’s sides when he was bent forward were beautiful, the cushion on his stomach a perfect place to rest his head, and the slight double chin he got when he slept utterly adorable. Not that Zuko would ever say the word ‘adorable’.

And his thighs? Oh, Zuko couldn’t think about them without compromising his decency.

“Are you done yet?” He asked, a petulant whine creeping into his voice. Well. Good to know  _ he  _ still sounded like a damn teenager.

“Yes, my darling Zucchini, I’m done.” Sokka replied like he was placating a child before tugging the blindfold loose and letting it fall away. Zuko took a moment to adjust to the lighting in the room, blinking as he felt Sokka settling in behind him on the chaise.

“What do you think?” He asked softly, setting his chin on Zuko’s shoulder. He sounded nervous.

In front of them, on the floor in the open space of the room, he had built them a bed. There was a layer of mats upon which rested a thin mattress and bedding, which Zuko recognized from inside the trunk Sokka had brought from the South Pole. It was all built on top of the pelts and furs that Sokka had given Zuko throughout their years together, tokens of his affection and want for Zuko to stay unfrozen in the South. Sokka had arranged candles around the bed and extinguished all the other lights in the room to create a soft, gentle atmosphere, something almost like the inside of a tent.

“You built me a Water Tribe bed?” Zuko asked, a little astonished at the effort and care that had obviously gone into laying out the pelts and the mats and the bedding and the candles and just the fact that Sokka had done all this for  _ him. _

“I did.” He grinned, the hesitation gone from his voice and replaced with pride. “Just for you. Just for my little sun.”

His hands had slipped around Zuko’s waist, big and firm and strong against his hips, and Zuko smiled a little, hushing the voice that threatened to tell him he didn’t deserve this.

“Thank you. It… It looks cozy.”

Sokka laughed and pressed a kiss to the back of Zuko’s neck before urging him to stand. He murmured something about the night not being over before practiced hands started work on undressing Zuko. As the layers of fabric came off, there was the familiar feeling of vulnerability and relief that came every time he undressed in front of Sokka. It was scary to allow someone so close, to allow such intimacy, but it also felt good. It helped him remember that he wasn’t just the Fire Lord. He was Zuko as well. He had lived through horrible things and survived and fought and grown stronger.

The gentle kisses that were pressed to his bare skin as the garments slipped away definitely helped as well.

Finally, when Zuko was left in just his smallclothes, Sokka led him onto the furs and gently encouraged him to sit on the side of the mattress before he pulled a bowl of water over and a sea sponge. He had taken his hair down from the tight ponytail, and it hung soft around his head as he took one of Zuko’s feet in his hand.

“What are you doing?” Zuko almost instinctively pulled back before reassuring himself that no, it was okay, he could trust Sokka.

“Your feet are fucking rank,” Sokka explained, “I’m  _ not  _ letting you get into bed like this.” Zuko made to reply, to insist that his feet didn’t stink, that Sokka’s stunk just as bad, but instead snapped his mouth shut and watched as Sokka began to  _ wash them.  _ The sponge was soft on the sensitive arch, the water cold between his toes and he squirmed only a little when Sokka dried them with a rough towel before pressing a kiss to each knee.

“Can I brush your hair?”

The question startled him a little and Zuko managed to nod before reaching up to pull the pin from his fazan, handing it to Sokka. As he undid the ribbons holding his topknot in place, Sokka stood and went to the vanity table, setting the fazan in its velvet box and returning with Zuko’s hairbrush. Zuko’s hair was long and as black as ink, hanging around his shoulders and pouring down his back, pooling on the bed behind him. When he stood, it reached his ass and Sokka  _ loved _ it.

Except when it got in his mouth while they slept.

Sokka was gentle as he started to brush out the knots that casually accumulated through the day. He spoke as he worked as well, telling Zuko about his day, about the kids he had taught to skip rocks and the blossoms on the peach trees.

“We should go.”

“Hmm?” Zuko cracked open an eye. It was so calming to have his hair brushed and to listen to the deep rumble of Sokka’s voice, he was sure he could probably fall asleep like this.

“See the blossoms.”

“Okay.” Zuko nodded, letting his eyes close again as Sokka resumed brushing. He was starting to feel.. very relaxed. And very good. And very hot. But Sokka always made him feel hot, he always brought that heat to Zuko’s cheeks and chest and groin, made his skin almost burn. Zuko realized he had been holding his breath at the warmth starting to creep up his skin and he forced himself to inhale and exhale.

“You feeling okay?” Sokka asked, hands stilling, picking up the heavy breath instantly and Zuko nodded, fingers curling in the bedding.

“Yeah. Just… Hot.” He said stiffly, face tingling.

“Hmm.” Sokka pulled the brush through his hair once more before he set it aside and swept Zuko’s hair over his shoulder, pressing his chest to his back. At some point Sokka had removed his clothing as well, and Zuko could feel the thatch of hair on Sokka’s wide chest against his skin. It didn’t help the heat in his blood.

“I have something to help cool you down.”

Zuko looked over his shoulder at Sokka, brow furrowed. Something to cool him down? What the fuck did he mean?

“Trust me, okay, come on, lay back.” Sokka was grinning, nudging Zuko to lay back on the mattress, letting him get comfortable on the pillows. It wasn’t nearly as comfortable as the massive bed they shared just a few feet away, but there was something strangely intimate and familiar about the thinness of the mattress, the way that Zuko didn’t just sink away into nothing here.

“What are you doing?” He asked, sitting up on his elbows and watching as Sokka retrieved a covered bowl, settled next to Zuko on his knees.

“Just trust me. Lay back.” He nudged Zuko’s shoulder again and set the bowl down, pulling the covering aside and Zuko couldn’t help but turn to look inside.

“Is that… ice?” he asked, brow crinkling with confusion. He didn’t really think Sokka would be so literal about cooling him down. “Where did you get it?”

Sokka had shifted to sit crisscross and settled the bowl in his lap before nudging Zuko to lay back yet again. “From the food you imported for me. From the South Pole, I asked them to save a big block of it and then I just chipped some off. Now lay back and  _ trust me _ . Oh, and close your eyes again. Relax.”

There was a moment of hesitation before Zuko did as he was asked, settling back with his palms flat on the bed and his eyes closed. This felt like one of his uncle’s meditation lessons. At least it did until he felt the rough drag of Sokka’s fingertips over his ribs. He cracked an eye open and scowled as the fingers dragged slowly over his hip.

“This isn’t making me any cooler.” He grunted and Sokka grinned, shushing him and waving a hand at his eyes to make him close them again, which Zuko did, begrudgingly. He tried to relax again, but Sokka’s fingers kept sweeping over his skin, tiny light touches that made the embers in his gut glow and smolder and Zuko couldn’t help but squirm as the fingertips gently drifted over his crotch, just barely touching his cock through the thin fabric.

“Sokka – ”

“Shh, it’s okay.”

Sokka’s fingers drifted away and Zuko was about to protest, because he wanted  _ attention,  _ when he felt the first drip of cold water fall right above his navel, onto the scar there. He wanted to see so badly, to look, but Sokka had asked him to keep his eyes shut and Zuko was left to curl his fingers into the bedding instead. A moment passed, Sokka was probably trying to see if this was okay, before the edge of an ice cube ran over Zuko’s stomach, drawing a gasp out from him.

“Is this okay?” Sokka asked, lifting the ice away.

Zuko just screwed his eyes shut and nodded, tongue flicking out to lick his lips before he felt the warm press of Sokka’s mouth on the cold spot. Oh, this was more than okay. Far better than okay.

“Keep going.”

Sokka hummed happily and the ice touched Zuko’s navel, far less tentative as it moved up his chest this time, stopping and sitting for a moment at the hollow of his throat, melting there and dripping back around his neck like the cord of a necklace. Zuko shivered and he felt goosebumps follow the ice as it traveled over one of his clavicles before disappearing from his skin. The ice was quickly replaced with Sokka’s lips, tracing a reverse path over his clavicle to lick the water pooled against his throat.

Zuko couldn’t help the tiny noise that left him, the smallest of grunts, enough to catch Sokka’s attention though, and earn him a kiss to the lips as Sokka dragged the ice over each rib before being left to melt just below his sternum, seated once more on the scar. He shivered again and shut his eyes even tighter, quivering when he felt another piece of ice drift under his left pec and then up, circling around his nipple.

“Sokka.” He whispered, hand reaching out of the other man, gripping his knee until Sokka took the hand in his own. The ice felt so cold and so intense, rapidly cooling his overheated skin only to make the heat build hotter and more concentrated than before. It was almost too much, but it felt so good, and Zuko had a reputation for liking things that were sometimes too much in bed.

The ice drifted over his nipple and he moaned, clenching his teeth to keep the sound inside. But he was blessed with a kiss that he eagerly parted his lips for, distracting him as Sokka’s hand drifted lower to undo the ties of his smallclothes, pushing them aside and exposing his cock. Zuko moaned into his mouth as Sokka wrapped his hand around the shaft, giving a couple gentle strokes, fingers pausing to trace the scar from his circumcision before he pulled back and the press of the ice resumed on Zuko’s other nipple.

Sokka’s hand left Zuko’s cock, letting it stand proud and tall between his legs to graze his fingers over the inside of Zuko’s thigh instead. The ice slid down his chest to his navel, bellybutton collecting water that Sokka kissed away a moment later and Zuko’s cock twitched at the sensation of his tongue so fucking close to where it would feel amazing.

“Sokka,” Finally, Zuko couldn’t take it anymore and had to open his eyes, searching for his boyfriend’s face and finding it flushed, lips wet from the melted ice. “Please, you’re going to – ”

“To what?” Sokka grinned, meeting Zuko’s eyes, arousal and mirth dancing in them.  _ Fuck _ , Zuko loved him so much. “Are you gonna come? I haven’t even touched your dick yet.” Zuko rolled his eyes and grabbed Sokka’s wrist, pulling his hand up from between his legs to grip his cock again.

“Then  _ touch me. _ ”

Sokka laughed and twisted his wrist as he tugged on Zuko’s cock, making the Fire Lord groan and drop his head back, eyes shutting again. For a while, Sokka focused on stroking him, slow and steady, as he dragged chunks of ice over Zuko’s nipples and it was so good, too good. Zuko could feel his cock, hot and hard in Sokka’s hand throb every time the calluses of his palm passed over the head, Sokka’s thumb rubbing the slit before he released and shifted to take a hold of Zuko’s balls, rolling them gently in his massive palm.

“Fuck, that feels good.” Zuko murmured, spreading his legs slightly.

“Zuko… fuck, you look  _ good _ .” Sokka whispered and his voice was thick with arousal, deep and rough and it went straight to Zuko’s dick. “You’re so.. flushed and, fuck if I could eat you like a dumpling I would.”

Zuko laughed and sat up, cupping Sokka’s cheek as he caught his mouth in a kiss. Sokka seemed to forget the ice or the hand on his balls and instead wrapped his arms around Zuko’s waist, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. Sokka was desperate against his mouth, pushing his tongue in and licking, stoking the fire inside Zuko, making him  _ burn  _ under Sokka’s cold hands. Zuko whined softly into the kisses but it was nothing like the sounds that Sokka was making, deep grunts and enthusiastic groans. Sokka was always, and had always been, almost ridiculously loud in bed, to the point where the first few times they had slept together it had made Zuko uncomfortable. He was not used to being so loud and proud about pleasure, but he wasn’t used to being loud or proud about much. Now though, now he lived for the sounds that came from his boyfriend and he pressed a hand down to grind his palm against Sokka’s cock, through the fabric of his smallclothes, thrilled with the wanton moan that filled the space between them.

Sokka was hard beneath his fingers, and the cotton was slightly damp beneath Zuko’s hand as he rubbed the fabric over Sokka’s tip. He was a little surprised, he hadn’t expected Sokka to get so hard from the dragging chunks of ice over his skin. But then, Sokka tended to get excited just watching Zuko get undressed, so was he really that surprised?

“Zuko,” Sokka’s breath was hot and damp on Zuko’s ear as he spoke, the Fire Lord having broken off their kiss to press more to Sokka’s jaw, teeth grazing over the point. “Zuko, please, I want you to fuck me.  _ Please _ .”

Zuko grinned, giving him a squeeze before nipping at Sokka’s Adam’s apple, “I can feel you aching for me,” He whispered, the bigger man’s hands trembling as they stroked over Zuko’s waist. “Your little trick didn’t work, it just made me  _ hotter. _ ”

Sokka laughed a little, breathless and weak as Zuko bit at his collarbone.

“Okay.” Zuko nodded, giving him one last squeeze before he pulled off, laughing at Sokka’s little whine. “Do you have any oil? And something for me to tie my hair back with?” He looked around the nest that Sokka had effectively built for them, assuming that he had planned for everything.

“Yes. And no, hang on.” Sokka was quick to get to his feet, and quicker still to go to Zuko’s vanity again, digging through a little wooden box for a tie. Zuko hummed appreciatively as he watched, laying back in the bed and stroking himself to the sight of Sokka’s plump ass and beautifully large thighs. The only thing that would make it better would be if he were naked. That would be rather perfect, Zuko mused.

“Hey, if you come too early then it’s going to be your own damn fault, Sparky.” Sokka had turned around and scowled at the sight of Zuko’s hand around his cock.

“Then get over here and sit on it.” Zuko’s voice was just as deep and excited as Sokka, gladly taking the leather tie he had brought. He swept his hair up off his neck and into a messy bun, easily securing it with the leather thong as Sokka cleared away the bowl of melting ice and produced a small vial of oil.

“Uh, yeah,” He said slowly, cheeks flushing as he turned the vial over in his fingers. “I didn’t really… prep to bottom tonight,”

“Did you expect me to? I didn’t have time to prep, you sprung this whole thing on me.”

“Yeah, I know, I don’t know what I thought, but anyway, I figured you could just fuck my thighs, if you’re okay with that.”

There seemed to be something nervous about the suggestion, as if they hadn’t done it before, as if it wasn’t far more commonplace then actually penetrating each other. But then, Zuko paused. They had done it before, because it was easier, but it had always been him on the bottom, pressing his thighs together and taking Sokka’s fat cock between them.

“Of course, I’m okay with that.” He nodded, closing to distance between them, hands gripping the meat of Sokka’s thighs far more eagerly than he had wanted. “You’ve got the best thighs in the entire Fire Nation, why wouldn’t I want to?” Zuko gave a little grin and pressed a kiss to the corner of Sokka’s mouth before roughly pushing him down onto the mattress. There was something utterly thrilling about having the larger man under him, something that was stupid and basic and  _ hot  _ about it. The first time Sokka had asked to bottom, he had been so nervous, convinced that even if he liked something up his ass, that no one would want to see such a large guy squirming around in pleasure.

But the truth was completely opposite, Zuko fucking loved it. He loved seeing Sokka under him, or on top of him, or behind him, or in front of him, or really any way at all as long as they were together and enjoying it. But when Sokka was under him, that was the best, because that was when he could bite at his nipples and kiss at the fat of his stomach (which Sokka lovingly referred to as his blubber) and hold his wrists down and press into him.

Tonight would be a little different but it would be good all the same.

Zuko took his sweet time trailing kisses over Sokka’s chest and stomach and thighs, pressing his mouth to the crotch of his underwear and sucking and licking his cock until the fabric was transparent with spit and pre and the warrior was keening like an iguana seal in heat, one hand gripping the pillow under his head. He was flushed, tanned skin hiding it well, but Zuko could see the heat licking over his body, tongues of it curling around his arms, washing over his chest on waves, pooling in his belly. Zuko wasted no time getting his underwear off, tossing it away and happily feasting his eyes on the cock between Sokka’s legs. Zuko knew that he himself was above average in length for the Fire Nation, Mai had told him, and Sokka’s cock was short, but his shaft was girthy and thick, much like the rest of him, and beautifully tan, sac even darker, like burnt sugar. It wasn’t traditional in the Water Tribes for their sons to be circumcised like it was in the Fire Nation, and Zuko reached out to stroke him, gently pulling his foreskin back to expose the dark, rosy head of his cock before dipping down and pressing a little kiss to the tip.

“Fuck, come on,” Sokka whined, pushing his hips up, the muscles in his abdomen clenching. He was leaking enough pre for it to bead and roll down his fat shaft, Zuko’s tongue following it along.

“Do all members of the Water Tribe get so wet? Roll over.” He said, sitting back, pale hands staying on Sokka’s thighs as the other did as he was told, quickly turning onto his chest in front of him. Sokka rested on his elbows and knees, ass up and back bowed slightly in a way that made Zuko tremble as he drew a hand over the skin, before reaching to take the oil from Sokka’s hand. He poured a good amount into his own where it quickly warmed before he reached forward.

“Spread your legs,” Zuko could hear the command in his voice and he tried to soften it when he spoke again, but Sokka didn’t seem to mind, “just a little. There.”

Zuko slipped his hand between Sokka’s thighs and liberally spread the oil over them, rubbing it into the velvety soft skin before reaching forward to palm at Sokka’s heavy sac, running his fingers through the thick, wiry hair Sokka sported between his legs and gently rolling the testicles within, earning him a low groan.

“Come on, I wanna feel your cock.” Sokka grunted, pushing back and raising his ass slightly, cheeks parting to reveal the dark ring of his asshole. As Zuko withdrew his hand, he rubbed his thumb over that tight muscle, pushing ever so slightly to make Sokka yelp and clench against him.

“Next time, my brave warrior,” He teased softly, leaning forward to catch Sokka’s mouth in a kiss before lining himself up with the narrow space between his thighs. Oh, Zuko knew that he loved Sokka’s thighs for a reason, and as he slid into the heat between them he added this to the list of why. His cock was more than long enough for the flushed head to nudge against Sokka’s sac, and when the other shifted his legs closed, Zuko let out a sharp moan, hands gripping his hips.

“Feels good right?” Sokka muttered, forehead resting on his forearms and voice muffled as Zuko drew back and fucked into him again, cock running against Sokka’s balls. It did feel good, hot and tight and soft, almost like he was in Sokka’s ass. It felt amazing.

“Y—yeah.” He grunted, giving a slow and tentative rock of his hips before thrusting harder, faster seeking the slick heat between his boyfriend’s thighs with a desperation that would have embarrassed him five years ago. But less so now, now he knew it was okay to be desperate with Sokka, it was okay to be overwhelmed with the pleasure and the intimacy and the  _ love  _ the boy from the Southern Water Tribe gave him. He knew it more than okay. And he knew it more than okay to return all of that onto Sokka.

He didn’t slow his thrusts, keeping up a steady pace and only pausing once to reapply the oil to his cock before fucking back in. The room was quickly filled with the echoing sound of their skin coming together and parting, and the equally desperate moans that Sokka had every intention of letting the whole palace hear apparently. He had sunk even lower, arms stretched out above his head to grip onto the edge of the mattress and the side of his face pressed into the pillows, as if that might do something to muffle the punched out sounds he made every time Zuko pounded into his balls.

“Fuck yes, fuck, Zuko, Zuko – ” Sokka’s toes curled a little and he pressed his forehead to the pillows, pushing back to meet Zuko’s thrusts, and Zuko reached around him, finding Sokka’s cock dripping pre onto the bed beneath them. He closed his hand around the thick shaft and gave it a gentle tug, using the pre-cum to ease the way. Sokka cried out when he squeezed the base, voice breaking and echoing high around the room as he unexpectedly came, shooting his load all over his own chest and the bedding, body tensing with his orgasm, balls drawing even tighter until he relaxed and slumped against the bed.

Zuko was a little surprised, and it seemed like Sokka was too, so he slowed his thrusts when his orgasm ended, only to be met with a very displeased blue eye shot over Sokka’s shoulder.

“Did I say you should stop?” He asked, voice hoarse and breathy, using what was left of his impressive strength to push back against Zuko, clenching his thighs and lifting himself onto his elbows. “Come on, I want to feel you cum all over me, I want to make you cum.”

Zuko gave a rough laugh and nodded, bestowing a kiss on Sokka’s shoulder before he started to thrust again, eager to slide his cockhead through the slick heat of Sokka’s thighs. He could hear the other talking, he really never stopped, egging him on, telling him how good his cock felt, how good his own thighs were, how they could make Zuko cum.

And they did, when he felt like he was so hot his heart might explode in his chest and cock felt like it was a hot poker. He spilled against Sokka’s balls, white hot and blinding, teeth clenching as he shut his eyes against the pleasure, digging his finger into Sokka’s hips hard enough they would leave crescent shaped cuts.

“Yeah, oh yeah, cum in me, that so fucking good, you’re so fucking hot.” Sokka’s voice had regained itself and was as deep and warm as ever, and Zuko finally pulled away, cock over sensitive and limbs heavy with the afterglow. He put a hand on Sokka’s back as he rolled onto his own, stars dancing behind his shut eyelids. His breath was fast and hard, like he had fought a hundred enemies. He worked on calming it, eventually opening his eyes and turning to see Sokka next to him. He hadn’t moved except to lay on his side and Zuko could see his soft cock and the spend drying in the whorls of hair on his stomach. His balls looked a little flushed and swollen, abused from the night’s activities, with Zuko’s spend dripping from them, but Sokka didn’t seem to care, he was too busy running his fingers over Zuko’s arm.

“Hey.” He said softly, blue eyes crinkled at the corners with his smile.

“Hey yourself.” Zuko smiled right back, turning on to his side to face Sokka. Sokka hummed softly, and Zuko reached out to brush his fingers over Sokka’s arm as well, over the tattoo on his bicep, tracing the raised lines that circled the hefty muscle. Moon phases set within a band of lines and waves.

“You’re sticky.” He pointed out quietly and Sokka hummed again, “I can get a rag,”

“No, its okay, I have to get something anyway.” Sokka shook his head and slowly sat up, running a hand through his hair. “We should change the blanket too, if you want to sleep here.”

Zuko followed him upright and looked down at the mess they had made, water and oil and cum, and nodded quickly at Sokka’s suggestion. “Of course.” He reached out to brush Sokka’s hair back, fingertips grazing the short length at the side of his head. “You need to shave.”

“I know,” Sokka chuckled, standing and reaching out to take Zuko’s hands, helping him stand. “Maybe tomorrow you can do it.” He said it so casually and then was gone, picking up the bowls of water and carrying them away. Zuko had never shaved him before, and it sounded dangerously intimate.

“Stop being stupid.” Zuko muttered to himself as he stalked over to grab his robe and pull it on, tying it securely at the waist before stripping the bed back of its blanket. “You just had sex with him. You’ve been having sex with him for years. He’s been living with you for four years. It’s not a big deal.”

Sokka returned from the bathroom, scrubbed clean and holding a rag for Zuko after a moment. He had also pulled on a loose robe, barely tied shut at one side and helped Zuko pull the blanket from their bed and carry it to the mattress on the floor, avoiding the lit candles. When they were clean and the bedding was fresh, Sokka seemed to hesitate as he crawled onto the mattress, sitting cross legged in the middle.

“Is something wrong?” Zuko asked, brushing his hair out once more before they really went to bed. He could see how Sokka fidgeted before shaking his head.

“Uh. No.” He said. “Not necessarily.”

Zuko raised his eyebrow expectantly, waiting for him to go on.

“Uh, right. Yeah. I uh, I have something for you. I made it.” Sokka explained, haltingly. This was a man who could stand up in front of hundreds and give speeches, or express himself easily in Council meetings, and yet now, in their bed, he was that same awkward kid that Zuko had fallen in love with. Or at least had a crush on.

Just as he was about to give Sokka some exasperated reply to get on with it, the other extended a hand and opened it to reveal a delicate circle of bone with the insignia of the Fire Nation carefully carved into it. The pendant was attached to a length of smooth, supple leather.

“Sokka – ” The sight made Zuko’s breath catch in his throat and he looked up at the other man, gold eyes meeting blue.

“I know, I know, it’s not very good.” Sokka said as he gently slid the necklace into Zuko’s hands. “But… No one really ever taught me how to carve them so… I did my best.”

“It's perfect, it's beautiful, what are you talking about?”

Sokka snorted and stood, going to his side of the room and returning with a box. Upon opening it, Zuko found at least a hundred other pendants, all in various stages of being carved, some broken and thin, others chipped and thick, every single one featuring the three tongues of flame Zuko saw daily around the palace.

“You carved every single one of these? For me?” Zuko was stunned, shocked at what he was holding. Sokka just nodded, massive legs pulled up to his chest, teeth chewing on his bottom lip. “But  _ why _ ? Why would you want to marry  _ me _ ? How… how could I ever compare to the moon?”

“Oh, Zuko… you don’t have to compare to the moon,” Sokka shifted onto his knees and sat forward. “You’re my sun.”

Zuko could feel hot tears burn at his eyes and he clutched the pendent tightly in his hand, setting the box of discarded carvings aside. “Will you put it on me?”

“Really? You’re saying yes?”

“Of course, I’m saying yes, what the fuck did you expect me to say?” Zuko laughed and wiped his face as he handed the necklace back and Sokka moved behind him to carefully clasp it around his neck. When it settled, heavy and present against his throat, Zuko moved, letting his hair fall back and joined Sokka on his knees, reaching out to cup his cheeks and pressing his forehead to Sokka’s. Sokka returned the gesture, their eyes meeting for a moment before closing, lips opening. They stayed like that, close and together, sharing breath for a long time before they finally parted, spirits satisfied and content.

Crawling under the blankets, Sokka tucked himself against Zuko’s side, leg slung over his hips and Zuko curled an arm around Sokka’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Sokka’s fingers gently traced the carving as Zuko reached over to extinguish the last of the candles.

“Thank you for tonight.” He whispered, settling back into Sokka’s embrace.

“Hmmm. See, you should trust me more.”

“I am  _ not _ letting you get a polar bear dog.”

“Oh, come on!”

**Author's Note:**

> OAKY SO I KNOW  
> THAT APPARENTLY  
> technically  
> THe Southern Water TRibe  
> DOES NOT  
> give beTRoTHal neckLACEs  
> but i  
> dO NOT CARE
> 
> :)  
> Also please leave a comment if you enjoyed this! Or if you want to see more beefy Sokka!


End file.
